herofandomcom-20200223-history
Human Torch (Live-Action Marvel Universe)
Johnny Storm '''aka '''Human Torch is the secondary tritagonist of the 2005 superhero film, Fantastic Four and the tritagonist of it's 2007 sequel Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. He can control fire, cover his whole body in fire, shoot fireballs and flight. He is portrayed by Chris Evans, who also portrays Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Fantastic Four When Johnny got hit by the cosmic radiation that gave the Fantastic Four their powers, Johnny gained the power of fire generation and flight. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer When Sue and Reed's wedding was interrupted by the Silver Surfer, Johnny pursued the Surfer and lost the subsequent confrontation. Due to his contact with the Surfer, Johnny was thereafter able to switch powers with any of his teammates through physical contact, though he loses this ability after his second contact with him, just before the Surfer confronted Galactus. Character traits Johnny Storm differs from his fellow teammates by being very immature and hedonistic. He is into extreme sports and enjoys thrills, however foolhardy or poorly thought out they may be. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrogenesis:' Johnny can create, project, shoot, and blast fire from his own body, creating and discharging concussive, explosive force when doing so. *'Pyrokinesis:' Johnny was shown to be capable of blasting fire and mentally controlling fire in a very limited way. *'Plasma Form:' Johnny can encompass himself entirely in fire. **'Flight:' Johnny can fly very fast, at least as fast as a missile and close to the Silver Surfer's atmospheric flight speed. **'Super Nova:' Johnny can use his plasma form to create a miniature super nova around his body around 1000000 degrees in heat. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Johnny is completely immune to heat/fire. Former Powers At one point Johnny had all the powers of the Fantastic Four on top of his own. *'The Thing's:' **'Superhuman Strength:' Ben has shown sufficient strength to heft a firetruck (weighing about 100 tons), and when pushing himself, a large building structure (weighing about 1 000 tons) with Sue leveling it. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ben has easily survived a transport smashing into him on a bridge, bullets with ease, Doctor Doom's punches. ***'Fire Immunity:' Ben is virtually immune to fire, being capable of taking multiple fireballs to the face from Johnny. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Ben can physically exert himself for much longer than the average person. *'Mister Fantastic's:' **'Expanding:' Reed has been shown to be able to expand any part of his anatomy at least 1,000 feet. **'Contracting:' Reed has shown to be capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway which is locked. **'Physical Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reed's powers he is nearly,and almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' He is for obvious reasons superhumanly flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fashion. *'Invisible Woman's:' **'Invisibility:' Susan is able to become completely invisible. **'Force Fields:' Susan is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place. Abilities *'Semi-Skilled Pilot:' Johnny is a very contradicting pilot, in the manner that he at times flies very well like when he flew the Fantasti-Jet and at other times he doesn't like when he crashed a flight simulator. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Johnny has used his powers very well in combat situations. Gallery Human Torch film.jpg Human Torch Rise.jpg FF team.jpg|Johnny with the team after defeating Dr. Doom. F4.jpg|Johnny with the team. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Casanova Category:Famous Category:Siblings Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Category:Optimists Category:Superheroes Category:Theatrical Heroes